Mockingbird
by barkingowl12
Summary: "Papa was a rolling stone, Mama developed a habit." It was never meant to be. I'm sorry, my beautiful girls I'm sorry.AU.


Mockingbird  
Summary : "Papa was a rolling stone, Mama developed a habit." It was never meant to be. I'm sorry, my beautiful girls I'm sorry.

Chapter 1  
"Come on Alexis, Hayley," Rick called sipping coffee as he watches his girls speed down the stairs, "you're gonna be late for school you silly munchkins." Rick was fumbling over the buttons of his suit vest, finally doing them up he shrugged on his jacket. Rick walks through the loft and opens the door letting the girls run through the door and down the hall toward the elevator.

* * *

Rick walks through the door of the loft, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the kitchen bar stool. He was glad to have a few hours alone before the girls came home still stressed about the meeting he just had, apparently his ex-wife going into drug rehab was bad, "really Paula that's bad," he had said earlier in the meeting, the sarcasm had been dripping through his voice. He heard rustling from the hallway outside the loft, "ugh just my imagination" he muttered walking over to the bottle of scotch and pouring a glass, he brought the glass to his mouth savoring the burning sensation as the liquid rolls down his throat.

Then an abrupt noise splits through the quiet loft "NYPD!" They shout officers piling into the room. Rock jumps up hand up in the air in surrender. But then the room is silent, confusion clear on the police officers faces. Their guns are still drawn, which scared the shit out of castle. Then a beautiful brunette walks through the door and looks at castle saying "where's your wife?" It took him a minute to answer, he was overwhelmed by her beauty, long lush dark brown hair, hazel eyes shining in the afternoon sun that seeped through the windows, and she was gorgeous. "Ahem," said the Hispanic behind her. "She's not actually my wife anymore so I don't care where she is, are you arresting her again," castle said tears pooling in his eyes, he turns away. Then stumbling noises come from the hall, "more cops eh" castle says " she drug dealing or something," he continues "that would not be surprise-," he cuts himself when his ex-wife walks, stumbles through the door, clearly high. "Ricky we having a party," she loudly slurs, "hello there handsome," she mumbles when she turns to the shorter cop, he backs away. Finally someone starts take control. Finally rick thought. The gorgeous brunette whispers something to the Latino next to him, he steps in front of her pulling his steel cuffs form his belt turning his wife around and slapping them around her wrists surprising Meredith. "Heyyyyy, whattya doinn," she angrily slurs. Well that's not going to be good for publicity.

* * *

When Martha heard she decided to pick up the girls and look after them for the night, her son would not be in a good state. She was right, he wasn't. As soon as Meredith left he ran out the room into the emergency stairwell, the grey walls encasing him like a prison, the tears are finally breaking the barrier and falling down his face. He climbs up the stairs swings open the rooftop door, sun blinding him as he stumbles into a wall, letting his back lean against it as he slides down the wall. Rick buries his face in his hands, the damp feeling of his tears seeping onto his. His eyes peek out from his hands and he sees thin legs stalking towards, him then sit down next to him." Hi," they say, it's the detective, with the beautiful eyes. He can't face embarrassment right now, Castle gets up and starts walking to the edge of the roof, he can hear her behind him and then he finally speaks up "you won't tell them I cried right," Rick mumbles, she gives him a confused look, "who?" Rick just looks towards the pavement where a crowd had formed, the police pushing through as flashes blind him from the roof. "Kate," she says pulling him out of his trance "huh," Castle says stupidly " my name is Kate," her awkward smile is adorable, "oh right I'm Rick," he says stumbling over his words in embarrassment. "I know."

* * *

**i haven't written for a while, this is probably terrible. Please Review!  
**


End file.
